Piano Desires
by TempestJuvano
Summary: A Meet-cute with our Favorite Angel, and the Devil himself... Read as a Volatile, Energetic, and flamboyant Lucifer, meets a Ever-smiling, Silently devilish, Bookworm.
1. Chapter 1

It's funny, how a sad, confusing night, could really be what was needed to get some clarity.

In my head it was very gloomy that night, bordering on depressive.

"Excuse me?"

A hand on my shoulder, shaking me out of my reverie.

I sat in a crowded club, at a glossy piano, running my fingers over the keys, earphones in my ears, essentially cancelling all noise out. Ironic, to go into a club and listen to songs on earphones. I know. But there was only one song my head was singing.

I turned reluctantly.

A Knight in shining black armor stood before me. That's what I thought the first thing when he appeared in my sight.

He said something that couldn't hear. I pushed back my hair, to show him that I was wearing plugs.

The expression on his face was one word: horrified.

He plucked the phones out of my ear, as I sat there, watching him, in quiet amusement.

"Of all the things, you would do this in a club?" he asked, waving my earphones in his hand.

I smiled. He looked so emphatic.

He continued, "And you do know what you were doing to that piano, is called harassment, yes?"

"I don't know how to play. But I love the instrument dearly." I replied. I didn't want to get into an argument about piano. And he seemed very incensed at my random key tapping earlier.

"What were you doing, then?"

"I was listening to a song, in my head, and just tapping the keys in imitation. I liked to imagine I could play."

I also added a sad look, hoping he'd go away, and leave me alone to my sad thoughts and song.

He looked at me, nay; he looked into my eyes, as if he looked for something.

"What are you lost about? What is it you desire, right now?" he uttered.

"I want to listen to this piano played. I want to forget everything else and listen to the notes coming from this beauty." I answered, my gaze struck to his. He smiled, every so beautifully, at what I said.

"I assume you play, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then won't you sit down please?" I said, tapping the empty seat beside me.

He sat down, poised, elegant.

And what followed was even more beautiful than the player himself, which is saying something.

"I could listen to this all the time. I wish I could just not hear anything else right now, there'd be silence, except for you and your magic fingers." I said, eyes closed, as he played.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." He said. The music stopped. I wanted to open my eyes, but I didn't.

And then suddenly, I was picked up. I did open my eyes, and saw him carry me. "Hey!"

"Close your eyes." The tone was authoritative.

And I closed my eyes.

"Now, open them."

And I opened my eyes.

I stood in a gorgeous room, and in front of me was another piano, just like the one in the club. "Where are we? Have we died and come to heaven?" I asked him.

He looked at me, mixture of emotions on his face. "This isn't heaven, dear. This is the exact opposite of Heaven. Welcome to the Devil's home." he said, smiling wickedly, eyes shining.

"Then that's even better, isn't it?" I said.

"Why?"

"I don't have to be good then." I said, afraid to move, and break the harmony of the setting.

He walked up to me, held my hand, and drew me to the piano.

It seemed like hours, I don't know, when he stopped playing. I was sitting on the couch in his room. He stopped abruptly in middle of lilting tune. I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"That was… I wish I could play like that."

"Come here. C'mon." he beckoned. I stood by his side, when he pulled me down, and made me sit in his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Lay your hands on mine. Go on."

I placed my hand on his hands, my fingers on his fingers.

And he took up the melody right where he left it. My fingers moved with his, as if I played too. And an overwhelming happiness welled up inside me.

I laid my head in the crook of his neck, hugging him tight. He kept playing, and for some time we sat thus, me in his lap, and him playing the piano.

He began a soul-wrenching piece, suddenly, and my heart beat frantically, raising beats, with each note he raised. And at one point, the music raised my nerves so high, I reverberated with the sound. And just as suddenly he stopped.

We looked at each other. For a few seconds, trying to gauge what was going on.

He quietly moved forward, and took possession of my mouth. He felt so good, that I let him have control.

After a few minutes, we broke off. My fingers were in his hair, circling, playing.

"What is your name?" I asked, giggling a little, as I realized I didn't even know who he was, this magnificent man.

"Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar."

"Then you really are the devil." I said, kissing his rosy cheeks.

"That I am." He said, smiling, kissing my neck, pulling me closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beach Desires**

.

 **Author's note:** This is a continuation of the last one-shot called the Piano Desires. I really felt connected to Lucifer when I read that some time ago, so I decided to give it another shot. Hope you find him just as alluring in this one, as he was in the last one... Please let me know what you think.!

.

.

.

I was reading.

It was a nice day, I didn't have to go into work; yeah, troubles were there, but I didn't have to deal with them today.

So I was reading a nice book. The tide was perfect for swimming. There were a lot of people in the water, but I sat a little far, listening to one song on repeat, as I read.

The song brought the memory of that Devil to my mind – unbidden, vivid.

I shook my head, and returned to my book, only to have it pulled away from me. I looked up, irritated, at the person who had dared to touch my book.

And there stood the Devil.

.

He stood next to me, dressed in immaculate black. He was saying something, but my earphones were on, and the sun was getting in my eyes, and so I put my hand up to shield it.

He moved to shield me from the sunlight and said something again.

I moved my hair back to show him the earphones.

He put up his hands in an exaggerated motion, looking indignant.

I took the earphones out and I heard his loud voice suddenly – "I've been shouting, yes? Must you always be wearing these?" he pointed at my earphones.

I smiled. Very involuntary smile.

"So? Remember me? Although I am very memorable, I recall you didn't give me a chance to make the proper impression." He extended a hand to lift me.

"I do remember you."

"Aha!"

I blushed.

"So why aren't you swimming like all the other gorgeous ladies here?" He asked, winking at a good-looking girl in her swimwear who passed us by. "Come on, get up," He waved his hand.

I took the hand, and he pulled me up. In a moment I was standing very close to him, and I could smell a sweet yet husky aroma.

"What brings you here, Lucifer?" I asked, curious. As soon as I thought about him, he had appeared. He had that vibe mystery some men do – but it was so much more amplified, enhanced with vibes of an unexplainable power.

"Pleasure, my dear. Not – (he consulted the title of my book) – Not, the time traveler's wife, unfortunately. It's such a beautiful day. Don't you swim?"

"I used to. but-

"But? What keeps you away from the water?" He looked into my eyes, and some weird pull led me to answer. "I haven't been able to swim since my high school drowning accident. It scares me."

"Let's do something about, shall we?" He took my hand and began to lead me away from my perch.

"Where are we going, Lucifer?" I asked, as he once again began to lead me away to places unknown. "Close your eyes, dear. Don't you trust the Devil?"

And so I closed my eyes.

The cheeky devil, just like the last time, proceeded to pick me up. I opened my eyes a little and saw where this was going.

"Lucifer!" I shouted, my heartbeats going faster. "Lucifer I can't swim!"

He. Ignored. Me. – He plain ignored me!

"Put me DOWN Lucifer! Please put me down right now!" I screamed.

"Alright, Alright."

Splash!

You can guess what happened. That traitorous man threw me into the water.

But then he did the nicest thing.

He took off his jacket, shirt, and suit-pants, and got into the water with me!

Oh, the water felt so good. And what followed was even better. Lucifer managed to wrap himself around me, and before I realized it, we were the object of entertainment for a lot of people on the beach that day.

"You're such a demon, Lucifer," I said, as a cop helped me out of the water. They were looking for Lucifer, who had apparently left them hanging somewhere. Huge embarrassment for me, but Lucifer still was just as cheeky.

"I'm not a demon, my dear. I'm an Angel, really. Wings and everything. I just also happen to be the Devil." He winked, as he walked confidently in his boxer briefs only, surrounded by his guard of cops.

I was standing on the beach looking at him only half a minute when he turned back. "Why are you still there? Come on," He said.

And I followed.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Speed Desires

.

.

.

And it was the end of the day. Finally.

Sometimes you get that horribly, extremely boring day that seems to stretch on forever. It seems like you're stuck in a loop, and time has become irrelevant. Like there was no life other than this day, and it was a pretty disappointing life. Almost as if you can't remember all those moments of your life that weren't this boring.

.

.

.

The balmy evening air was a relief and a reminder that the day was over. I think I just read one file over and over again.

I walked out of the building and walked towards the car park, and then I remembered – I caught a ride with a friend, who, of course, had left without informing me, and I had, bonehead that I am, didn't remember!

So I thought maybe I'd call for a cab.

Little did I know – and emphasize on little – that I'd be getting on the Devil's own ride.

.

I kept walking, hoping to find a cab somewhere. I had walked for almost ten minutes now, and my feet were pretty warm from the exercise. My skirt fluttered in the wind as a car passed by with speed. For a second I stopped and looked at it – flying away, free. The speed became a desire.

And a horn blared next to me.

"Whoa!" I nearly shouted as the loud noise surprised me.

"Hello, honey." The Cheshire cat grin. The sparkling onyx eyes.

"Hello, Devil." I smiled at a Lucifer Morningstar in his beautiful piece of automobile that shone just as black as his eyes.

.

.

.

"Well, come on then, get in," I waved, and I moved without a thought to comply. I wouldn't have said no anyway – with a driver so gorgeous and a ride so welcome.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just flying through the city." He smiled.

"Flying?"

"Yeah. Back when I had wings, gorgeous things they were – I used to love flying. The speed, the rush, the wind in my ears – it was a fabulous experience."

"Oh, you mean your angel wings." There was sarcasm in my voice. This guy, he was something very different.

"Yes, of course, my angel wings. Don't think I didn't notice the sarcasm," He looked indignant for a second, and then asked suddenly, "Where were you walking to?"

"Just home." I shrug, and I relax in the seat. "My car's in the garage. Some trouble."

"So where to?" He said, revving up the car. "Home, is it? Or maybe we should just go back to Lux. Pick up where we left off last time when Detective Douche showed up."

He was referring to that embarrassing time, that he dumped me into the water at the beach, then drove me to his place, and just as things were about to get interesting, some detective interrupted us.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I don't wanna go home yet."

"What do you want to do?" He asked, gazing deep into my eyes.

"Drive, Lucifer. Take me flying with you." I heard my voice say, and then get lost as the car suddenly rushed forward, air whipping past my ears.

.

.

.

The end is pretty cheesy, now that I think back.

We parked at the side of the road, from where the Hollywood sign was visible, shining in the dark night.

We sat on the bonnet of the car, eating French fries we'd picked up on our way.

I ended up telling Lucifer so many things about me.

I told him about my brother, who shifted to Austria to get his Ph.D. He said his brother was in town, pestering him to back home. I didn't dare to ask more; his face didn't seem welcoming.

I told him about my boring day. He told me about his. Some murder of a rich man's wife – turns out, he did it for the insurance money.

He made me laugh, giggle, and nearly forget myself. It was so beautiful. So much.

"It indeed seemed like flying," I said.

"What?"

"The drive, you know. It was so liberating. It really was like we flew through the city, lights blazing everywhere."

Lucifer smiled. It was such a beautiful smile. But in a split second, I saw it had a tinge of bitterness to it.

"What is it, Lucifer?" I asked, locking my gaze into his. "Why are you sad?"

He held my gaze for a few seconds, as though he didn't want to tell me, but suddenly he poured words out. "My wings. I cut them off, you know."

I really didn't know how to react to that. I must have looked disbelieving, or confused, so he began to take off his shirt. "Lucifer? What are you doing? We can't- here

"Shhh."

He took off his shirt and turned around.

Two scars ran across his shoulder blades, singed with a crisscross pattern of an intricate web, forming a V down his back. I was about to touch them – but – "Lucifer? May I touch them please?" I didn't know if he would like me touching them. How could he have gotten these? The scars where he cut off his wings? But there's no such thing, right?

"No, I'm afraid not. I – it makes me uncomfortable. The wings were given by him, God, that I couldn't bear to keep them – it hurt so much – and yet, I seem to miss them at times." He said, shrugging his shirt back on. He'd said the word 'god' with so much contempt, that I admit I was rather scared of him.

Before I could say or ask anything his phone rang.

Another murder, another mystery, and Lucifer's partner had summoned him back to the office. He offered to take me to work with him, but I was tired, so he just dropped me home.

But I couldn't sleep. Couldn't sleep at all, wondering all night about what I had seen tonight.

.

.

.


End file.
